Baraka/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2_Baraka.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Baraka-classmk.jpg Baraka-Mortal-Kombat-early-concept-art-.jpg|Early Baraka Design for MKII Baraka's_Evolution.jpg|Baraka's conceptual evolution BarakaMK2bio.gif|''MKII'' Bio Baraka Close-up.gif|Baraka's Select Screen Photo (MKII) Baraka.gif|''MKII'' Sprite W5325325.gif|Baraka's Win Pose Images8090.jpeg|Baraka's Chop Chop Blades special move. Baraka Fatality MK2.gif|Baraka performing his Blade Decapitation fatality on Scorpion. BarakaMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending BarakaMK2end2.gif|''MKII'' Ending 2 Mortal Kombat Trilogy Baraka artwork.jpg|Concept art for Baraka (MKT) Mktcardbar.gif Baraka MKTbio.jpg|''MKT'' Bio Barakamktend1.png|''MKT'' Bio 2 Barakamktend2.png|''MKT'' Bio 3 Barakamktend3.png|''MKT'' Bio 4 Mortal Kombat Gold Render (1).gif|Baraka's Render Versus (1).gif|Baraka's MKG Versus BarakaMKgoldbio.jpg|''MKG'' Bio Image47Baraka.jpg|Baraka's Costume goldBaraka.jpg Koldbetrayal.PNG|Quan Chi freezes Baraka in mid-air after trying to kill him in Baraka's MKG ending Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Baraka-mortal-kombat-9467371-1280-960-1-.jpg|Baraka's MKD Wallpaper Baraka mkd2-b.jpg|Promo art featuring Baraka Mix mkd-b.jpg|Baraka fighting Sub-Zero in a promotional picture. Baraka mka-b.jpg|Baraka's loading screen Baraka-mortal-kombat-07.jpg|Trailer Screen Baraka & the Tarkata.jpg|Baraka's loading screen in MKD Konquest 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Loading Screen Image Baraka 2.jpg|Baraka's loading screen 2 Tarkatan blades01.jpg|Baraka's loading screen in MKD Konquest 2 101 16007.jpg|Trailer Screen 2 258912-193989-baraka.jpg|Concept art for Baraka (MKD) Baraka BIO MKD.jpg|''MKD'' Bio Baraka MKD Alt. Bio.jpg|''MKD'' Alternate Bio Barakakard.jpg|Baraka's Bio Kard Image73Baraka.jpg|Baraka's Primary Costume Image74Baraka.jpg|Baraka's Alternate Costume HEAD BARAKA.png|Select Icon MSEL PORTRAIT BARAKA.png|Baraka's Primary Costume MSEL PORTRAIT BARAKA ALT.png|Baraka's Alternate Costume BODY BARAKA.png|Baraka's Select render BODY BARAKA ALT.png|Baraka's Alternate Select screen LOADING BARAKA.png|Baraka's loading screen 3 ENDING BARAKA1.png ENDING BARAKA2.png Baraka Deception 01.jpg LOAD OW FACEOFF 00.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Baraka versus.png|Baraka's Armageddon Versus Baraka blade.png|Baraka's Blade Image99.jpg|Baraka's Primary Costume Image100.jpg|Baraka Alternate Costume Baraka alt.jpg|Baraka's Alternate in both Deception and Armageddon Baraka Motor Kombat.jpg|Baraka as seen in Motor Kombat Mka mk baraka 1.jpg|Baraka as seen in Motor Kombat in-game Mka mk baraka 2.jpg|Baraka launching a modified version of his Flying Shard special move. MartialArts Silat001.jpg|Silat fighting stance Cutout_(2)baraka.png|A cutout of Baraka Mortal Kombat (2011) Baraka (MK9).JPG|Baraka's Render Baraka-Guide.jpg Screen shot 2011-01-30 at 4.44.46 PM.png|Baraka's first picture confirming his appearence in MK 2011. Barakaiconmk9.png|Baraka's Select Screen Photo Headbaraka.png|Baraka's Health Bar Cutout LadderBaraka.png|Baraka's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Baraka (MK9).png|Baraka's Arcade Ladder Versus BarakaMK9VS.jpg|Baraka's MK 2011 Versus Krypt 011-1.PNG|Baraka's Alternate Costume concept art Baraka intro mk9.PNG|Baraka's Intro Pose Baraka VS Jax.jpg|VS. Jax Baraka xray1.PNG|Baraka's X-Ray Baraka xray2.PNG|Baraka's X-Ray 2 Baraka fatality1.PNG|Baraka after performing his Up the Middle fatality. Char_damage_baraka_a_color.PNG|Baraka's damage concept art Char_damage_baraka_b_color.PNG|Baraka's Alternate damage concept art BarakaKillsEmperorKahn.png|Baraka's MK 2011 Ending baraka MK9 ending2.PNG|Baraka's MK 2011 Ending 2 MK-9BarakaShokanend.png|Baraka's MK 2011 Ending 3 MK-9BarakaShokanend2.png|Baraka's MK 2011 Ending 4 Image64.jpg|Baraka's Primary Costume Image65.jpg|Baraka's Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Baraka.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Baraka Baraka_and_Sub-Zero_dead_-_Cópia.png|Baraka sliced in half by Kung Lao's hat Baraka in the tournament.JPG|Baraka at the opening of the first tournament Baraka.JPG|Baraka fights against Johnny Cage Baraka loses.JPG|Baraka defeated by Johnny Cage Braka is taken by the masked guards.JPG|Baraka is taken by the Masked Guards after losing to Johnny Cage Cyrax defeats baraka.JPG|Baraka defeated by Cyrax Jade And Baraka.jpg|Jade and Baraka in the closing of the first tournament. Baraka, Kitana and Reptile bring Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn.JPG|Baraka, Kitana and Reptile bring Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn Jax versus Baraka.jpg|Baraka vs Jax Baraka016.jpg|Baraka prepares to fight Jax Briggs Baraka loses to jax.JPG|Baraka defeated by Jax Baraka telling Jade that Edenians have no loyalty.JPG|A defeated Baraka tells Jade that Edenians have no loyalty Jade stomps on Baraka's head.JPG|Jade stomps Baraka unconscious Baraka bowing.JPG|Baraka bowing to Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat X/Mobile Mortal Kombat X Baraka 3.jpg|Concept art for Baraka that is featured in Mortal Kombat X. Mortal Kombat X Baraka 2.jpg|More artwork. Mortal Kombat X Baraka 1.jpg|More artwork. mortal-kombat-x-baraka.png|A statue of Baraka that is seen in the game's Story Mode intro. Baraka MKX Render.png|Baraka's render. BarakaRenderiOS.png|Scourge Baraka Render iOS Ermac Mileena Baraka MKX.png|Baraka with Ermac and Mileena. 886523-1429072658-wide.jpg|Baraka in Story Mode. Baraka-1-.png|D'Vorah attacking Baraka. baraka mkx.png|Baraka standing back up after the attack. baraka 2.png|Baraka's taunt after winning a round. baraka 3.png|Baraka's death. Mortal Kombat X_20150724212602.jpg|Baraka Baraka and Dvorah.png|Baraka speaking with D'Vorah. Baraka MKX pointing.png Mortal_kombat_x_14267863763355-1-.jpg|Baraka fighting on The Kove. MortalKombatBarakaScourge.png|Scourge Baraka in Mortal Kombat X mobile (after upgrade) Bgnd 362.png Mortal Kombat 11 mk11 Baraka wallpaper.jpg|Baraka's Promotional Render Dz860buVsAAYBpR.jpg|"Preservation" Barakakutie.png|Kutie Baraka Mk11 DyNM5huWkAIAFRD.jpg large.jpg Groupmk11.png Arenamk11b.png MK11-Kitana-Sheeva-Baraka-Jade-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11 Baraka stands down.jpg|"Khut! Nar kombat trakka" ("Hold! Cease your kombat!") DC Elsewords Skin Pack.jpeg|Baraka as Killer Croc image_mortal_kombat_11-41494-4187_0001.jpg 83040429_1525383394283813_3259205296567877632_o.jpg|Baraka's Poster Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks BarakaMKSM.jpg|Baraka from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. barakasm.jpg|Baraka fighting in-game. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Baraka - Copy.png Mkvsdc 2120.jpg|Baraka after performing his Chest Stab fatality. Mkvsdc 2117.jpg|Baraka performing his Chest Stab fatality. Mkvsdc 2109.jpg|Baraka doing his Scrape Kick special move. Mkvsdc 2110.jpg|Baraka doing his Blade Spin special move. Mkvsdc 2106.jpg|Baraka launching a Flying Shard at Batman. Mkvsdcu 100808 04.jpg|VS. The Joker Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081024115555768 640w.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081025104318422 flash.jpg|Baraka is being beaten by Flash in the Free-Fall sequence. 1 MK Vs Dcu Baraka.jpg|Baraka's 3D model Baraka VS Deathstroke.JPG|VS. Deathstroke BarakaMKvsDCUending.png|Baraka leading a horde of Tarkatans in his ending. Image95Baraka.jpg|Baraka's Primary Costume Live Action Baraka cropped.jpg|Baraka as seen in the first season of Mortal Kombat: Legacy Kombat4-2 1304409917.jpg|Fraser Aitcheson as Baraka Barakastand.jpg|Baraka was played by Dennis Keiffer in Mortal Kombat; Annihilation MKABaraka.png|Baraka in MKA movie. BarakaAnnihilation.jpg Baraka live.jpg|Baraka in the TV live-action commercial for Mortal Kombat II Baraka live 2.jpg Baraka.png|Lateef Crowder as Baraka in Rebirth CrowderBarakaRebirth.jpg Toys ArgBarakaLoose1b.jpg|Baraka Toy mortal_kombat_4in_baraka.jpg JZ13219lg.jpg Comics Mk baraka - 1 01.jpg|Baraka's appearence in Malibu Comics 355863-62397-baraka super.jpg|Baraka preparing to attack. 258919-110358-baraka.jpg|Baraka raising his blade. Baraka2.jpg|Baraka being threathened by Raiden gp02_22.jpg|Baraka cuts off one of the arms of The Kombatant in Prince of Pain issue #2 ba01_03.jpg|Baraka, hacking and slashing armies of the undead in his comic ba01_04.jpg ba01_09.jpg ba01_10.jpg de01_14.jpg|''Deception'' comic appearances de01_27.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Media Category:Character Galleries